


break

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Arthur, Merlin crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break

Merlin breaks a little more every time he hears Arthur’s voice whispering amidst the wind, every time he catches a glimpse of blond hair and blue eyes, every time he remembers his voice, low and kind, loud and teasing.

Slowly but surely, Arthur’s absence and Arthur’s memory begins to tear Merlin apart; picking at his heart and peeling away his sanity, until the floodgates open and waves of grief and guilt crash in through the cracks in his very soul.


End file.
